Hadiah Spesial Itu
by Himkyu
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Hori senpai semakin dekat! Kashima semakin was-was dengan hadiah yang hendak ia berikan. Apakah Nozaki, Mikorin, dan Sakura bisa membantunya? Memangnya hadiah apa yang membuat Hori menyukainya? For event #SecretValentine2018 HoriKashima


**Hadiah spesial itu….**

Present by your Himkyu

'Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun' story

.

.

.

 **Summary :**

 _Hari ulang tahun Hori senpai semakin dekat!_

 _Kashima semakin was-was dengan hadiah yang hendak ia berikan._

 _Apakah Nozaki, Mikorin, dan Sakura bisa membantunya?_

 _Memangnya hadiah apa yang membuat Hori menyukainya?_

 _#SecretValentine2018_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"CHIYO-CHAN!"

Kashima langsung melompat ke arah gadis berkucir dua yang secara kebetulan ditemuinya di persimpangan ketika baru keluar dari kelasnya. Tubuhnya menjulang, tidak siap Sakura menangkap kehadirannya. Maka kedua orang itu pun sampai terjungkal ke lantai.

"Kashima- _kun_ ~ apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu langsung terdiam ketika melihat Kashima tampak merengek. Begitu putus asa, Sakura segera memberikan elusan di pucuk kepala wanita berwajah tampan itu agar membuatnya sedikit tenang. "Katakan saja padaku, Kashima- _kun_."

Dengan isakan yang tak tertahan, Kashima mulai memperbaiki letak duduknya. Berlagak begitu kacau, ia mendesah lemah untuk menenangkan diri.

"I—ini, bulan November, kan?" Kashima menggosok hidungnya yang tersumbat.

"Iya, ini November." Sakura membenarkan.

"Ini tanggal 27, kan?"

"Ya, ini tanggal 27." Sakura menelisik HPnya dulu karena merasa tidak yakin.

"BESOK HARI ULANG TAHUN HORI SENPAI!"

Tangisan Kashima semakin menggelegar sehingga satu lorong sekolah menjadi sangat heboh dengan beberapa murid memastikan keadaan. Para gadis yang mengagumi gadis tampan itu, tertarik mendekat agar bisa memastikan sosok _pangeran_ mereka terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan. Siapa tahu, ini perbuatan Sakura yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ah, ano~ Kashima-kun?" Sakura mulai mencium gelagat tidak enak ketika diperhatikan dari beberapa penjuru. Setiap pandangan mata seolah menusuknya, dan ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Manalagi Kashima tidak bisa berhenti menangis dramatis. "Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain?"

"Hori-senpai ulang tahun, dan bahkan aku belum memberikan apapun.." Kashima berlaku mengerikan dengan berucap sendiri sambil menatap kosong ubin di sekitarnya, dan tangisan di pelupuk mata. Ia tampak mengenaskan, sedangkan tatapan gadis-gadis mulai semakin menghakimi Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Biar kubantu mencarikan hadiah." Sakura menuntun gadis tinggi itu bangun, dan berjalan menjauh. "Kita bicarakan ini bersama Nozaki-kun, ya."

Kashima terseret badannya dengan tatap kosong yang telah kehilangan jiwa. Sakura harus kelelahan menuntun gadis itu untuk sedikit menggerakkan kakinya, namun ia malah harus menarik tubuh jangkung itu bersamanya. Ini lebih baik daripada ia menjadi sasaran amukan para _fangirl_.

"Hori-senpai besok akan berulang tahun?"

Seperti biasa dengan postur Nozaki mengelus dagunya, berpikir cukup dalam untuk sebuah laporan yang tidak terlalu serius. Namun Kashima nampak begitu cemas, begitu pula dengan tampang Sakura yang baru ditemui sudah seperti kehilangan nyawa—(ia jatuh kelelahan menyeret Kashima sepanjang jalan). Nozaki harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa masalahnya dari senpai berulang tahun?"

Kashima membersihkan ingusnya yang terus keluar ketika ia menangis beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan tatap memohon kepada Nozaki, "aku bahkan tidak pantas menjadi seseorang yang diharapkan Senpai selama 1 tahun aku mengenalnya. Setelah beberapa bulan kami mengenal, aku mendapatkan begitu banyak hadiah tamparan dan pukulan menyakitkan. Tapi sampai ulang tahunnya besok, aku belum becus memikirkan apa yang sekiranya bisa membalasnya dan membuatnya bahagia."

Nozaki mengibas tangan, "Tolong dipersingkat saja."

Kashima pun berlutut pasrah, dan hendak menangis keras lagi. "AKU TIDAK TAHU HADIAH YANG BAGUS UNTUK SENPAI!"

Sakura yang beberapa saat menidurkan diri untuk mendapatkan kembali nyawanya, sampai tersentak akibat teriakan yang sama. Seperti sebuah kejutan listrik menyetrum tubuhnya, ia seketika terbangun—menengok sekitar seperti orang linglung.

"Kashima-kun?" Sakura mengucek matanya sebentar. "Apakah tidak kau pikirkan sebuah hadiah sederhana untuk Hori Senpai? Cokelat?"

Mata Kashima mengerjab ke sekian, masih mempertimbangkan perkataan gadis mungil itu.

"Tidak-tidak." Nozaki membantah. Ia kembali duduk di kursi batu halaman belakang yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul. "Hori senpai adalah seorang putri yang hatinya beku. Cokelat tidak akan berhasil melelehkan seorang putri berhati dingin."

Kashima mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Gemerlap ketakjubannya pada tanggapan imajinatif Nozaki sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Seperti saat ia membayangkan Hori Senpai menggunakan gaun selayaknya putri raja.

"ASTAGA NOZAKI-KUN, INI KEHIDUPAN NYATA. Siapapun seharusnya suka cokelat." Sakura merengek setiap kali lelaki yang disukainya mulai berpikiran tidak jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hal spesial. Yang Hori Senpai belum pernah dapatkan sebelumnya."

Nozaki berbalas tatap dengan Sakura sekedar menukar pikiran yang mungkin bisa ditempuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kashima. Putus asa gadis jangkung itu akan begitu merepotkan jika sampai ketauan Hori sendiri.

Berapa banyak darah bercecer nantinya jika Hori tahu Kashima membuat keributan lagi?

"Kalian sedang ngapain?"

Mikorin tiba-tiba muncul dengan lagak kerennya seperti biasa. "Aku dapat kabar dari anak-anak drama, kau dibuat nangis Sakura, Kashima?"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUATNYA NANGIS!" Sakura membela diri.

"Besok Hori Senpai ulang tahun. Kashima bingung mau memberikan hadiah apa." Nozaki pun memberikan jawaban sesungguhnya. Awalnya Mikorin hanya bisa menekuk alis heran dengan pernyataan tersebut, sampai ia melihat wajah menyedihkan sahabat seperjuangannya. Ia malah tertawa terpingkal.

"TERUS SAJA TERTAWA! KAU INI SAHABATKU ATAU BUKAN,SIH?!" Kashima semakin cengeng liat sahabat dekatnya malah tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak percaya pangeran idola sampai segitunya. Tidak ada pangeran yang cengeng."

"Kau menangis jika kau dikelilingi terlalu banyak wanita."

"AKU CUMAN CANGGUNG!"

Nozaki pun menepuk tangan untuk mengembalikan arah pembicaraan seharusnya. "Sebaiknya kita pikirkan apa yang diperlukan untuk memberi kejutan pada Senpai. Bahkan tidak hanya Kashima. Kita belum memikirkan hadiah dari kita masing-masing."

Semua pun mengangguk.

"Ah!"

Mikorin menjentikkan jari. Semua mata langsung tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kita berikan untuk Senpai besok."

Hori menguap kelelahan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Sekolah, ia seperti setengah terlelap. Ia merasakan sebuah hawa yang tidak enak setiap kali ia akan tidur di ranjangnya malam kemarin. Pada akhirnya lelaki pendek itu menghabiskan waktu menyelasaikan background komik yang ditugaskan Nozaki beberapa hari lalu.

Sedikit kasak-kasuk menjamah pendengarannya setelah memasuki sekolah. Melewati lorong menuju kelasnya seperti biasa, ia dapatkan beberapa gadis berkumpul bergosip ria. Hori tidak ingin memikirkannya, ia terlalu mengantuk. Tapi lagi-lagi, perasaan tidak enak akan menjadi.

Tepat ketika ia menjejaki lantai kelasnya.

"UWAAA!"

Hori sedikit terlena. Matanya yang kecapekan, bergulir kepada sekumpulan anak lelaki mengintip dari jendela kelas yang berhadapan dengan lapangan bola. Mereka heboh serupa sekumpulan gadis berteriak memanggil nama Kashima.

Ngomong-ngomong, _dimana anak itu?_

"CANTIK SEKALIH"

"Apakah mataku baru saja disucikan?"

Sebagian seruan ditangkap Hori.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Kegatelan."

"Laki-laki menjijikkan"

Dan sebagian hanyalah sumpah serapah.

Kejadian kontradiksi ini sempat mengusik perhatian Hori yang baru saja menaruh tasnya di kursi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik menuruti rasa penasarannya. Ia akan menidurkan diri sebentar sampai guru masuk.

 **GUBRAK**

Suara pintu kelas terbuka sangat keras. Gadis dengan rambut panjang dan pewarna merah muda di bibir, terengah-engah lelah. Habis menaiki puluhan anak tangga. Lagaknya tidak serupa gadis pada umumnya, meskipun penampilannya cukup rupawan.

Semua laki-laki yang tadi melihat gadis ini dari jendela, menengok ke arahnya yang tahu-tahu sudah berpindah di depan pintu kelas mereka. Ajaib. Cepat sekali berpindahnya.

"SENPAI! KENAPA TIDAK LIHAT KE LAPANGAN!? AKU SAMPAI BERJEMUR SEHARIAN!" lengkingnya suara kontra dengan penampilannya yang cantik. Semua laki-laki meneguk ludah. Sepertinya mereka salah mengagumi perempuan berperawakan malaikat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kashima-ku— _chan_ , ingat. Kau adalah seorang _heroine_." Sakura yang berhasil menyusuli Kashima, mengingatkan. Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk paham dengan cepat. Ia tidak sadar, ia memegang komitmen untuk menjadi seorang _heroine_ seharian. Heroine tidak pernah bersikap onar dan membuat kekacauan.

Maka dengan ajaran Mikorin yang paling professional untuk menjadi seorang Heroine, ia memperbaiki wig panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Merapikan roknya yang pendek. Juga menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Bulu mata palsunya, naik turun ketika ia berkedip lucu. Berdiri merapat kaki.

"Ma—maaf." Ia bersikap malu-malu.

Aura gadis lemah lembut, membutakan semua mata para lelaki. Mereka kembali lupa cara bernafas.

Hori mulai sedikit terganggu dengan keramaian lain. Telinganya sangat sensitif. Ia kesal, dan langsung membangunkan diri.

"Kenapa sih!?" ia menengok pada keramaian di depan pintu masuk. Sepertinya ia ketinggalan sesuatu. Hanya dirinya satu-satunya laki-laki di kelas itu yang tidak ikut kerumunan.

Hori masa bodoh. Ia akan kembali tidur.

Sampai akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi dan 'kejutan pagi' pun dari Kashima tidak jadi sampai.

Hori memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi pelatihan drama adik kelasnya untuk perlombaan seminggu yang akan datang. Setelah membeli sekaleng kopi untuk mengusir ngantuk, ia mampir sebentar ke ruang drama.

Kenapa ia merasa seharian ini, suasana begitu tenang karena tidak mendengar keributan yang dibuat Kashima?

Hori menghela nafas. Ia meneguk kaleng kopinya sebentar.

"Senpai!"

Seorang anak perempuan datang. Ia terlihat begitu kacau. Rambutnya obrak abrik, dan tangannya penuh kertas-kertas lipatan. Hori biasa menghadapi anak didiknya sekacau ini. Tapi yang sekarang, terlihat lebih putus asa.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Kashima-kun!"

Hori meneleng kepala. Sudah sejak pagi tidak mendengar keluhan tentang Kashima, ia jadi sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Kenapa dia? Berulah lagi?"

Gadis itu seketika menggeleng. Hori semakin heran.

"Banyak sekali murid laki-laki yang menawarkan diri jadi pemeran pangeran untuk Kashima-kun."

 _Hah?!_

Telinga Hori seperti terbakar. Otaknya kacau balau.

Ia membayangkan hal yang aneh, serupa adegan pangeran mencium pangeran. Atau adegan pengungkapan cinta sesama jenis di tengah panggung.

Kopi Hori tumpah semua.

"Banyak kertas penawaran diri yang masuk. Saya harus sortir semuanya."

Hori masih terbengong. Masih tenggelam dengan imajinasinya.

"Senpai?"

"Ah, ya. _Eum_ , aku tidak keberatan." Ia mulai tidak jelas mengarahkan percakapan karena terlalu salah tingkah. Ia harus bersikap professional dengan apapun pengambilan tema di drama yang mereka pilih. Kalaupun itu harus tentang sesama jenis?

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kashima?"

Gadis mungil itu mengendik bahu. "Seharian Kashima-kun tidak kelihatan."

Kepala Hori akhirnya berkedut. Mulai lah dia dipusingkan oleh kelakuan Kashima dengan dirinya yang menghilang dan tidak latihan. Ia jadi punya alasan untuk memukuli perempuan itu lagi.

"Akan kutemui dia." Hori segera melenggang pergi, sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan tegurannya.

"Ka—kashima-kun, sedang—" teriakan gadis itu tidak sampai ke telinga Hori yang menghilang dari balik pintu ruang drama.

Hori berjalan dengan bersemangat mendekati ruang kelas adik kelasnya yang biang onar itu. Yang selalu membuatnya naik darah. Tapi ia tidak merasa keberatan. Sehari tanpa menghukum gadis itu, rasanya begitu hampa—pikirnya.

Sesampainya di ruang kelas, ia melihat sekumpulan anak lelaki di satu meja yang sama. Para gadis malah menjauh berkasak-kusuk tidak suka. Seperti _déjà vu_ , ia semakin dibuat bingung dengan situasi harem yang berada di sekitarnya. Kenapa ia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari dunia 'harem' yang memusingkan?

Masalahnya satu meja yang kena ' _reverse harem'_ , adalah meja yang sering diduduki Kashima. Mustahil sekumpulan laki-laki berkumpul di mejanya. Tapi kemustahilan itu terjadi hari ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mendekati keramaian tersebut.

"Jangan menangis, Kashima- _chan_."

Mata Hori membeliak. Belum sempat bergabung saja, telinganya sudah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak umum terjadi.

 _Ka—kashima—"chan"?!_

"Ambil tissue-ku saja."

"Tidak! Tissueku saja."

"Ambil baju kaus olahragaku! Aku rela dibasahi air matamu, Kashima- _chan_!"

Semakin tidak beres. Hori mulai menerobos sekumpulan siswa di hadapannya. Ia tidak takut beberapa pasang mata memelototinya.

Tapi kemudian, ia yang jadi melotot kaget melihat seseorang di depannya.

"Ka—kashima?"

Gadis dengan wajah yang kacau dibasahi air mata. Rambut panjangnya menjuntai agak berantakan. Ia semakin merengek ketika bertemu pandang dengan Hori.

"SENPAI!"

Ia merangkul pinggang lelaki kesayangan di depannya, air matanya basah ke baju Hori seketika. Tidak lupa dengan pewarna bibirnya yang sedikit menempel.

Berharap diberi perhatian,

Kashima dapat hadiah pukulan di kepalanya hingga wignya sedikit terlepas.

"Ini minum."

Kashima segera menangkap lemparan sekaleng kopi dari Hori. Katanya untuk menenangkan diri, Hori akan traktir dia minuman tersebut.

Mereka duduk santai di halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat paling jauh dari keramaian, dan kemungkinan dikejar-kejar sekumpulan siswa(dan beberapa siswi) karena penampilan wanitanya yang masih belum bisa ditelan baik oleh pemikiran Hori.

Kenapa Kashima bisa terlihat cantik juga hanya bermodal wig saja?

"Kenapa kau harus datang dengan pakai wig?" Hori mengamati gadis itu di sampingnya. "Bahkan sampai pakai lipstick segala."

Bibir pink Kashima tertekuk ke bawah. "Aku mau kasih hadiah ke Senpai."

Hori membidik kasar Kashima dengan heran. "Hadiah apa?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun Senpai." Kashima sedikit malu-malu mengungkapkannya. "Aku ingin kasih sesuatu yang spesial untuk Senpai. Sesuatu yang aku tidak pernah berikan."

Hori cukup tercengang dengan ucapan Kashima. Ia bahkan sampai tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia terlalu sibuk menyelesaikan _deadline_ , juga persiapan lomba drama untuk adik kelasnya.

Namun Kashima sendiri yang membuatnya teringat bahwa ia sudah bertambah umurnya. Ia sekilas akan tersenyum.

"Lalu berdandan seperti perempuan tulen begini?" Hori merespon sekedar memecah keheningan karena Kashima terus menunduk tidak merasa enak.

"Mikoshiba memberikanku saran untuk menjadi seorang _heroine_. Nozaki-kun memberikanku saran untuk membaca banyak komik _shoujo_. Chiyo-chan memberikanku wig dan mendadaniku."

Hori terperangah. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjuban sekaligus kekesalan menjadi satu karena keisengan 3 temannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa jadi _Hero_ yang baik untuk Senpai, jadi aku ingin menjadi seorang _Heroine_ yang mempesona."

Hori nampaknya terketuk hati melihat sikap Kashima yang begitu berbeda. Apalagi dengan segala usahanya memperlihatkan diri sebagai seorang wanita tulen untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi Hero atau Heroine." Hori membuka kaleng kopinya kali ini. "Cukup menjadi Kashima dan aku selalu menyukainya." Kata-katanya tenggelam dalam tegukan yang disengaja.

Kashima menengok ke arah Hori karena merasa kurang jelas dengan apa yang dibicarakan lelaki di sampingnya. "Apa, Senpai?"

Hori menyelesaikan minuman kopinya dalam sekali teguk untuk menghapus rasa malu dan panas pipi yang muncul. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah kembali masam, dan ia menarik wig Kashima cukup kasar hingga gadis itu sampai mengeluh sakit.

"Gak usah pakai wig segala! Dan cepat kembali latihan! Minggu depan, kau akan lomba, Bodoh!"

Kemarahan Hori yang sudah biasa dan paling dirindukan hari itu, membuat Kashima luluh. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan sangat bahagia karena respon kemarahan lelaki itu pertanda positif baginya. Hori benar-benar menyukai hadiah ulang tahunnya, dan Kashima begitu bangga.

"Senpai! Aku akan latihan keras hari ini dan memenangkan lombanya! Ini hadiah ulang tahun khusus dariku! Dan aku akan selalu menjadi Hero yang paling bisa Senpai andalkan!"

Hori berpura-pura tidak senang, sambil mengibas tangan menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Namun kala itu, tangannya langsung diambil dan dikecup mesra dibagian punggung. Seperti adegan seorang pangeran kepada putrinya. Pesona Kashima tanpa wig, membuat kecantikannya berubah kembali pada wujud tampan yang menggetarkan hati para wanita.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hori-senpai"

Hori amat membenci perlakuan Kashima yang demikian. Maka kakinya dengan keras menendang gadis itu menjauh sampai ia terpental. Tiada ampun, ia mengusir Kashima jauh-jauh. Gadis itu terkikik kuda, dan berakhir meninggalkan Hori karena takut dipukuli abis-abisan.

"Sialan." Hori mengelus punggung tangannya yang tercium.

Ada rasa hangat yang menempel disana dikenai bibir berwarna pink dan bau cherry. Tidak bisa menahan hasrat, Hori mencium punggung tangannya sendiri, tepat dibekas bibir Kashima.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukku," ucapnya sambil menyungging senyum lucu.

Baginya apapun yang diberikan dengan tulus dan kasih sayang, adalah hadiah spesial yang berhak ia terima.

Kashima telah memberikan itu semua setiap harinya.

 **Omake**

"Sudah kuduga aku benar-benar jenius," ucap Mikorin setelah menurunkan teropong dari pandangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah menangkap sosok Hori dari jauh melalui jendela kelasnya. Bersama Nozaki dan Sakura di dekatnya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Sakura penasaran. Ia hanya bisa menyipit mata, berharap bayangan Hori terlihat dengan mata telanjangnya.

"Ia mencium tangan yang diciumi Kashima. Kurasa Senpai memang menyukainya."

Nozaki mencatat sesuatu di balik punggung Mikorin dan Sakura. Jangan pernah melewatkan satu ide pun untuk plot komiknya mendatang.

"Romantis sekali!" Sakura sampai terharu. Mikorin mengangguk setuju. Ia senang bahwa respon terhadap idenya yang brilian , disambut baik oleh seluruh teman dekatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sakura berlagak bingung. "Kemarin aku menemukan wig di kamarmu, Mikorin-kun? Itu punya siapa?"

Mikorin sampai berhenti mengawasi dari balik teropong. Air ludahnya terteguk kasar.

"Oh, bukankah itu hadiah dari Mayu? Kau ternyata menggunakannya?" Nozaki pun berceletuk, sehingga membuat Mikorin menengok kasar padanya. Memberi tanda samar-samar untuk membuatnya diam. Sakura memperhatikan selidik keduanya. _Ada apa?_

"Adikku menginginkan Mikorin melakukan _crossdress_ karena ia penasaran dengan wujud Mikorin seperti Mamiko- _chan_ di komikku."

Sakura mengerjab mata tidak paham.

"HEI! ADIKMU ITU TUKANG MESUM!"

Gertakan Mikorin semakin membuat Sakura gagal paham.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Maaf! Aku gak bisa kasih tepat waktu~ Karena kondisi yang sangat tidak memungkinkan(uhuk pake sakit segala), tapi aku coba untuk penuhi. Aku merasa FF nya kurang memuaskan, tapi aku melakukan sebisaku :') Dan beberapa kecacatan yang luput karena aku baru dengan fandom ini. Semoga kamu suka! Kenalan yuk 😉

p.s : Aku sebenarnya spesialis penulis BL, _loh_ hihihi~ kaget rasanya dapet pilihan suruh nulis yang _straight_ , dan ini sesuatu yang baru banget. _Challenge_ buat aku. Maaf kalau ada sedikit _hint_ , tapi semoga tetap disukai. Aku juga sayang banget sama pasangan ini! Lucu! Pasangan favoritku, _sih_ hehe!


End file.
